Czas sojuszy
Autor El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Rozdział 1 - Strażnik i Siłacz Od opuszczenia domu Maru i przybyciu na Lodową Wyspę, minęło kilka dni. Arctiprex wraz z Toa Ziemi i Deamoonem udali się Turagi Trofa. Maru zapewnił byłego członka Guardians of Mountains, że zagwarantuje mu nietykalność. A przynajmniej do pewnego czasu. W normalnej sytuacji Trof kazałby zabrać go do więzienia, a potem wydać odpowiednim organom. Zważywszy na to, że wstrząsy zniszczyły ten budynek, Turaga nie miał innego wyjścia, jak tylko przydzielić do niego eskortę. W normalnych przypadkach, byli by to strażnicy Lodowej Wyspy, ale teraz każdy Toa i Matoranin z Wysp się liczył. Trof mógł tylko przydzielić do tego zadania Maru, co zresztą sam zaproponował. Arctiprex wiedział, że Toa Ziemi nie robi tego z dobroci serca. Przez ten czas, który dawny Mroczny Łowca spędził u Maru, wiedział, że dla niego liczy się tylko zysk. I to nie zawsze chodziło o zysk materialny. Fakt, Maru go ukrywał za pieniądze, ale nie tylko dla tego. Arctiprex posiadał cenne informację, a Toa Ziemi takie chciał. Nawet teraz, myślał, Maru będzie starał się od niego je wyciągnąć. - Znałeś może Fawkesa? - zaczął Maru - Ten Skakdi co walczył z Księciem? Nie. -'' Hmm... szkoda. Bo wiesz, uciekł z więzienia.'' - No i co z tego? - powiedział Arctiprex, przechodząc obok baru - Jak to co?! Możemy go złapać. Arctiprex tylko westchnął. Już mu się to nie podobało. ---- - Pierwszy raz w wiosce? - spytał Maru - Nie. Byłem już tu, ale nigdy na dłużej się nie zatrzymywałem. - odpowiedział Arctiprex - To zaproponuj coś, gdzie posiedzimy. Mam sprawę. - Czekaj... a ty już kiedyś tu byłeś? - Nie. Na twarzy Arctiprexa malowało się zdziwienie Rzadko kiedy opuszczam swój dom. A jeszcze rzadziej podróżuje po wyspach. - kontynuował Toa Ziemi - No to chodź do baru. Najlepszy na Lodowej Wyspie, a kto wie czy nie na całych Wyspach Żywiołów. - A więc prowadź. - rzekł Maru W barze było zaledwie kilka osób. Barman jak zwykle stał za ladą, a jego pomocnik sprzątał podłogę. W kącie przy wejściu siedział Deamoon wraz z kilkoma Matoranami. Maru zgadywał, że są to jego marynarze. Skinął głową, na co kapitan zareagował w ten sam sposób i odszedł wraz z Arctiprexem do stolika na samym środku. Zamówiwszy napitek obaj zaczęli rozmowę. - Dlaczego to robisz? - spytał Arctiprex - Nie rozumiem. Dlaczego cię pilnuję? - Nie... dlaczego zajmujesz się informacjami. Mówisz każdemu wszystko, jeśli da odpowiednią sumę. - Z czegoś trzeba żyć - odpowiedział Maru biorąc duży haust napoju - Ale przecież jesteś Toa. Mało jest dla was pracy? - Na przykład co? Łapanie takich jak wy - uśmiechnął się Toa Ziemi wskazując na Arctiprexa - No chociażby to... dlaczego tego nie robisz? - A czy to ważne? W naszej obecnej sytuacji... - Arctiprex jednak nie pozwolił mu dokończyć - ... w naszej obecnej sytuacji nie mamy nic do roboty. Ja nie powiem ci nic, więc może ty coś opowiesz Toa Ziemi wciąż patrzył na dawnego członka DH z uśmiechem na twarzy, obracając w dłoniach pusty kieliszek - Heh... może masz rację - A więc...- zaczął Arctiprex - Może zacznę od tego... nigdy nie chciałem zostać Toa. Zawsze wydawali mi się oni... tacy... wyniośli i patetyczni. Oczywiście szanowałem to co robili, jednak nie darzyłem ich sympatią. - Arctiprex nie mógł uwierzyć jak Matoranin nie chciałby być Toa, ale nie dał po sobie tego poznać - Wyobraź sobie moje zdziwienie kiedy nim zostałem. Stałem się czymś czego nienawidziłem. Heh... ironia... Mata Nui jednak ma poczucie humoru... A reszta jest prosta. Nie chciałem wykonywać zadań. Lubiłem życie Matoranina, dlatego postanowiłem to połączyć. Z początku byłe jako Toa do wynajęcia, ale jak już mówiłem, nie lubiłem zadań. Postanowiłem to wszystko rzucić. Zaszyć się na uboczu i mieć spokój. - Tu Maru zrobił dłuższą ciszę i przybliżył szklankę do ust - I co? Koniec? - Chciałbym. Mata Nui i tym razem pokazał, że ma poczucie humoru. Ledwo zbudowałem sobie dom, a już pojawił się pierwszy klient. Potrzebował jakieś informacji, nie pamiętam o co chodziło. Powiedziałem mu, a on dobrze zapłacił. Wtedy pomyślałem, że czemu by tego nie robić. Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale jako Matoranin pracowałem u Historyków. Wciąż jestem tam mile widziany. I tak się to dalej potoczyło. -'' Ładna historyjka, jednak wciąż nie powiedziałeś mi wszystkiego'' - Maru trochę się zdziwił na to zdanie - skąd znasz Księcia? - Heh... wszyscy o Niego pytają... a w naszym spotkaniu nie ma nic specjalnego. Ot po prostu do mnie przyszedł - Tylko tyle? Nie było jakieś intrygi, walki czy czegokolwiek? - Prz naszym spotkaniu nie - A później? - wciąż dopytywał Arctiprex - Później to chyba było wszystko - Maru się uśmiechnął i znów wypił zawartość szklanki - Słuchaj. Książę chciał iść na wyprawę. Na tę wyspę co niby je duchy zniszczyły. Sam słyszałem plotki o jakiś artefaktach znajdujących się tam, ale samemu mi się nie chciało tam iść. We dwóch to co innego. W wielkim skrócie. Zdobyłem tam moje miecze. Lodowy Książę popatrzał na jaskinię i chyba mu to wystarczyło. Na dodatek dowiedziałem się nieco o nim samym - A dokładniej? - Lodowy Książę jest typem Toa, którego darzę sympatią. - W sensie...? - spytał Arctiprex - Nie ukrywa czego tak naprawdę pragną wszyscy Toa. Sławy. To mnie najbardziej w nich odrzuca. Ta wyniosłość i honor... wszystko by zakryć prawdziwe intencje. Toa nie różnią się praktycznie niczym od Skakdi. Tyle, że Skakdi za pracę mają płacone w walucie, a Toa w sławie. - powiedział po czym znów wypił trunek -''Ciekawa teoria... Barman! Dolej jeszcze tego Śpiącego Toa!'' ---- Arctiprex i Maru spędzili w barze pół nocy. Mimo zysku, barman na pewno nie mógłbyć zadowolony. Zniszczony stół, złamane trzy krzesła, wybite okna i stłuczone butelki... to z pewnością nie był jego dzień. Mimo, iż Maru za wszystko zapłacił, choć tego pamiętać nie będzie, to razem z Arctiprexem dostali zakaz wstępu do baru. Niestety dla tej niezwykłej dwójki to nie był koniec problemów. Po wyjściu z baru, Maru przypadkowo trącił jakiegoś Skakdi, na co ten odwzajemnił pięścią w twarz. Toa Ziemi nie pozostał mu dłużny i dzięki mocy swojej maski wyprowadził potężny cios w brzuch. Skakdi zgiął się w pół. Arctiprex i Maru próbowali ucieć, ale niestety ich równowaga i koordynacja była w opłakanym stanie. Od razu wpadli na siebie, przewracając na zabłoconą ulicę. Nie zdążyli się podnieść, bo od znalazło się przy nich dwóch znajomych nieszczęsnego Skakdi, który wciąż zwijał się z bólu. Arctiprex oberwał solidnego kopniaka prosto w żebra, aż odebrało mu dech. Maru także został kopnięty, ale dzięki mocnemu pancerzowi nic nie poczuł. Zamieszanie jakie z tego wynikło, zainteresowało strażników wioski, którzy z daleka zaczęli być słyszalni. Dwóch łotrów wzięło pod ręce kolegę i uciekli. Maru i Arctiprex z trudem się podnieśli i skierowali się w stronę uliczki, aby się schować. ---- Arctiprex obudził się w łóżku w jakimś pomieszczeniu. Bolała go głowa, ale się uśmiechał. Dawno tak się nie bawił, pomimo iż wielu rzeczy nie rozumiał. Nagle poczuł mocne kłucie w klatce. Musiało się dużo dziać - pomyślał. Dawny DH z trudem wstał i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Ścianę obok Toa Ziemi z trudem się podniósł. Leżał na podłodze przed łóżkiem w pokoju zaoferowanym mu przez Trofa. Nie wiedział, gdzie jest, ani co się działo. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką pamiętał był "pojedynek na ręce" z Arctiprexem, później zrobiło się jakby... ciemno. Na dodatek bolała go głowa. Maru usiadł na łóżku z rękoma przybliżonymi do twarzy. - Co się na Mata Nui'ego wczoraj działo - wyszeptał - Nie uwierzyłbyś - odezwał się głos dobiegający z kąta pokoju - A na pewno nic byś nie zapamiętał, dlatego jestem tu teraz. Mam dla ciebie wiadomość. Rozdział 2 - Kapitan i Biegacz Po wyjściu Maru i Arctiprexa od Trofa, Deamoon został w pomieszczeniu. Został wezwany przez Turagę w celu wykonania pewnego zadania. Z resztą nie pierwszy raz, jednak wcześniej zdołał namówić Trofa, aby Maru pilnował Artciprexa. -'' Na pewno można mu zaufać? Niby jest Toa, ale jego interesy nie podobają mi się'' - zaczął Turaga Lodowej Wioski - Spokojnie. Mnie jeszcze ani razu nie zawiódł, a po za tym sam Lodowy Książę w pewnym sensie mu ufa - A jeśli jego też zdradza? Dobra zapłata i może powiedzieć parę informacji o Księciu - To nie możliwe. - Niby dlaczego? - spytał się Trof - Bo już by nie żył... - odparł chłodno Deamoon Mimo, iż stwierdzenie było brutalne, Trof dobrze je zrozumiał. - Fakt. Zdradzenie Księcia oznaczałoby śmierć z jego rąk. - Zdradzenie Księcia oznaczałoby małą wiarygodność Maru i zabicie go przez innych - poprawił go Deamoon Turaga przemyślał każde słowo. Musiał przyznać, że Toa Księżyca w swój sposób rozumie Lodowego Księcia. - Wracając do rzeczy - zaczął Trof - Przetransportujesz Phantixa do Kamiennej Wioski. Normalnie poszedłby sam, ale sam wiesz, że jedynie statkiem da się jakoś tam dostać. Jest przydzielony do oddziału Digura w usuwaniu szkód. A właśnie znasz Digura? - Z Wodnej Wyspy? Tak. Robiliśmy parę interesów. Tylko tyle? Kiedy mam ruszać? -'' Najlepiej zaraz, ale z doświadczenia wiem, że będziesz chciał coś tu załatwić, więc do południa. '' Deamoon tylko skinął głową na pożegnanie. Trof chciał, aby cała ta sytuacja związana z katastrofą już dawno minęła. ---- Austin stał oparty o ścianę budynku w który urzędował Trof. Trzymając ręce skrzyżowane na piersi, czekał. Widział jak przez drzwi wychodzi Maru i Arctiprex. Odprowadził ich wzrokiem, aż do momentu, kiedy skręcili w uliczkę i znikli. Nie na nich czekał. Od Toa Ziemi nie dowiedział by się za dużo. Co było paradoksem, biorąc po uwagę jego profesję. Chwilę później pojawił się ten na kogo czekał. Deamoon. ---- - Ale czego ty ode mnie chcesz? - spytał się poirytowany Deamoon - Powiedz mi coś o Nim - powtórzył po raz kolejny Austin -'' A czemu nie pójdziesz z tym do Maru'' - odpowiedział kapitan Księżycowego Blasku czytając jakieś papiery - Albo do samego Księcia? - Bo ten pierwszy chodzi z jakimś Skakdi, a nie chce by za dużo osób wiedziało, że interesuje się Łowcą. A po za tym sam Książę gdzieś znikł. - Eh... nic nowego. No dobra, skoro koniecznie coś chcesz, zamelduj się na mój statek. Ja jeszcze zbiorę załogę i przyjdę. - Na statek? Płyniemy gdzieś? - Tak. Ale to ci chyba nie przeszkadza. - Deamoon zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Austina uśmiechając się - Ależ skąd. - Przed wejściem powiedz "Księżycowa rozkosz". To hasło, strażnik cię wpuści. - powiedział Toa Księżyca i po chwili dodał - Chyba masz przepustkę? A zresztą, w tych czasach nie będą ich sprawdzać. ---- Deamoon udał się do swojego ulubionego baru na Lodowej Wyspie. Przed spotkaniem z Trofem kazał najważniejszej części załogi się tam zebrać i omówić parę szczegółów. Dobrze zrobił, bo było kilka nieporozumień. - Jak to zaraz?! - spytał ze zdziwieniem jeden z Matoran. Na statku odpowiedzialny był za prowiant - Nie jesteśmy wystarczająco przygotowani. - Ależ mi problem dopłynąć do Kamiennej Wioski. Raptem chwilka. Zapasy uzupełni się tam. - odrzekł Mrinek - No nie wiem. - powiedział spokojnie Deamoon - Mieszkańcy i tak już mają własne problemy. My musimy dzisiaj wyruszyć. To nie ulega wątpliwości. - kapitan odwrócił się do Matoranina odpowiedzialnego za zapasy - Co tu jeszcze robisz?! Szybko załatw co się da. '' - przez chwilę podwładny patrzył się ze zdziwieniem, ale tylko przez chwilę. Zaraz po tym wyszedł. Nie minęła chwila, a do baru wszedł Maru z Arctiprexem. "Po co on go ze sobą wziął" - pomyślał Deamoon. Przybysze skinęli mu głową, na co odwzajemnił ukłon. ---- Austin zrobił tak jak rozkazał mu Deamoon. Przed wejściem na statek , oprócz kilku Matoran, stał jeszcze jakiś Toa, którego nie znał. - ''Księżycowa rozkosz - powiedział do strażnika, który zmierzył go wzrokiem, a później wzruszył ramionami - Wchodź. Lorik! - krzyknął - Zaprowadź go do kajuty kapitana! - Matoranin pośpiesznie podszedł do Toa Kamienia i kazał mu iść za nim. Widok kajuty był dla Austina zaskoczeniem. Pomieszczenie było dość duże. W samym centrum znajdował się ogromny fotel i stół, na którym leżały porozkładane mapy. Po prawej stronie na całej ścianie wisiały półki z jakimiś papierami. Mapy - pomyślał Toa. Po drugiej stronie, oprócz obrazu przedstawiającego Deamoona, znajdowały się jakieś artefakty. Austin, nawet gdyby chciał, nie odgadłby ich przeznaczenia ---- -'' Cholera!'' - syknął Deamoon - Znajdź Phantixa i zaprowadź go do kajuty, bo może błądzić po porcie - powiedział do Matoranina siedzącego najbliżej. Marynarz tylko skinął głową i wybiegł z tawerny - To jaki mamy plan? - zaczął nieśmiało inny - Porty są nieczynne. Co ja mówię?! One są zniszczone! - odrzekł kapitan - Możemy zrobić tylko jedno. Płyniemy. Cumujemy. Wysyłamy łodzie. To jedyne sensowne i logiczne rozwiązanie. - No tak. Nie ma się co pchać zbyt blisko brzegów. Jeszcze dostaniemy jakimś odłamkiem. ---- - Wybacz jeśli czekałeś - odezwał się Deamoon wchodząc do swojej kajuty. Austin w tym czasie oglądał jeden, ciekawie wyglądający przedmiot. - Nawet nie pytaj do czego służy. I tak byś nie uwierzył. - uprzedził go kapitan przed zadaniem pytania. Toa Kamienia tylko wzruszył ramionami. - Usiądź. Napijesz się czegoś? - w tym momencie usiadł wygodnie w swoim fotelu - Nie, dzięki. - A no tak, zapomniałem... - zająknął się kapitan i starał się zmienić temat. Nie zdążył - O czym? - spytał się Austin - O czym zapomniałeś? - Eh... no dobra - odrzekł Deamoon z westchnięciem -'' Nie ukrywam, musiałem Cię sprawdzić. Dla dobra mojego i nie tylko.'' - I dowiedziałeś się czegoś konkretnego? - teraz to Toa Kamienia wygodnie rozsiadł się w swoim krześle. Deamoon roześmiał się na to pytanie i odrzekł: - Chyba więcej niż bym chciał - Nie rozumiem - Ha... Ja też nie rozumiem wielu rzeczy. Na przykład. Co prawa ręka Herresa robi na Wyspach Żywiołów? Austin był wyraźnie zaskoczony. Choć nigdy nie ukrywał kim był dawniej, to też nikt o nim nie wiedział. - Spokojnie - powiedział Deamoon, widząc co dzieje się na twarzy Toa Kamienia - Nie chcesz, nie będę nikomu wspominał, ale fakt, że płyniesz na moim statku, do czegoś Cię zobowiązuje. - No dobra. Co racja to racja... - odrzekł Austin - ...ale wody to bym się napił - dodał po chwili z uśmiechem, na co kapitan odpowiedział śmiechem. - Zacznijmy od tego, że Banda Herresa to była zwykła grupa - kontynuował Toa Kamienia - rozboje się zdarzały, nie przeczę, ale wszystko w granicach. Nie ukrywam, że takie życie nie było ciężkie. Im więcej kosztowności tym więcej zabawy. -'' Wybacz, że zapytam, ale czy stąd twój nałóg?'' - Heh... Nie. - odrzekł spokojnie - Mój nałóg związany jest właśnie z Księciem. Nie bezpośrednio, ale jednak z nim Deamoon nie pytał już o nic więcej. ---- Po krótkiej ciszy, kapitan wykorzystał moc swojej maski. Przed Austinem stali teraz dwaj Toa Księżyca. - A to po co? - spytał - Muszę zawiadomić o rozpoczęciu podróży...- zaczął jeden z nich -''... a po za tym ktoś musi pogadać z Phantixem'' - skończył drugi, który wyszedł z kajuty - Przydatna rzecz. Możesz być w kilku miejscach naraz. - oznajmił spokojnie Deamoon Teraz to Austin nie pytał o nic więcej. ---- Do Kamiennej Wioski zacumowali przed zmierzchem. Port był zniszczony, więc podpłynęli statkiem najbliżej, jak tylko się dało, brzegu. Deamoon, ten który udał się do Phantixa, przyszedł do kajuty nieco rozdrażniony i... wszedł w Deamoona. Kapitan lekko się tylko wzdrygnął. Toa Księżyca, po rozmowie z Austinen, kazał zaprowadzić go do jednej z kajut. Miał kilka spraw do przemyślenia. Niestety mieszanka zmęczenia i alkoholu szybko dała się we znaki i po paru chwilach kapitan "Księżycowego Blasku" zasnął wśród papierów. ---- - Wstawaj - powiedział cicho i przyjemnie jakiś głos, zdecydowanie żeński - Co jest... - spytał, wciąż nie do końca obudzony Deamoon - Mam propozycję, która na pewno ci się spodoba. - odrzekł zachęcająco głos Rozdział 3 - Opiekun i Mściciel Digur już od rana miał ręce pełne roboty. Odkąd wodna fala zniszczyła ponad pół Kamiennej Wioski, Toa Kamienia próbował pomagać jak tylko się dało. Digur mieszkający na Wodnej Wyspie, tak naprawdę pochodził z Ogniowej Wyspy. Stąd też pojawiły liczne spory pomiędzy tymi wyspami i ich rządzącymi. Sam Toa nie mieszał się w to z kilku powodów. Po pierwsze, nie chciał tworzyć niepotrzebnego zamieszania. Po drugie, nie miał czasu na spory. Praktycznie cały czas pracował na Wyspach. Pomagał jak tylko się dało, z tego powodu, był jednym z najbardziej szanowanych Toa. Mimo, zmęczenia, lubił swoją pracę i nie widział się w innej roli. ---- W przeciwieństwie do Digura, Phantix wciąż leżał w łóżku. Jego pokój był dość mały, choć, aby dowiedzieć się czegoś o Toa Powietrza trzeba było rozejrzeć się po ścianach. Nie chodzi tu z jakiego materiału były zrobione, lub jak pomalowane, lecz co się na nich znajdowało. Na wszystkich czterech ścianach znajdowały się jakieś mapki, urywki papierów i innych rzeczy przyczepione do nich pinezkami. Tego pokoju nie widział nikt, prócz Kainy. Jednej z niewielu znajomych Phantixa. Niestety Kaina nie żyła. Doprowadziło to Toa Powietrza do obłędu. Najgorsze, jednak było, że za śmierć Kainy, Phantix obwiniał siebie. Niesłusznie zresztą. Po tym jak stał się Toa, wyruszył pomścić Ankaia. Po kilku, dość obfitych przygód, wreszcie znalazł, jak sądził, źródło swoich kłopotów, Iceblastera. W walce, której doszło, dawny członek "GoM-u" zabił Kainę. Phantix się załamał, a Iceblaster uciekł. Od tej pory był nie do poznania. Na nic czas wolny, a później i różne misję, jakie dawał mu Turaga Trof. W końcu Toa Powietrza odsunął się od życia w Lodowej Wiosce. Nie był to koniec jego powodów do zmartwień. Phantix pałał żądzą zemsty. W każdej chwili, dniu, godzinie a nawet minucie obmyślał ją. Chciał dorwać Iceblastera i sprawić mu ból. Niestety. Wytropienie dawnego członka GoM-u nie było łatwe, a Phantix nie był cierpliwy. Widząc bezsens w swoim istnieniu, "ratował" się w barach. Takie życie doprowadziło go do nałogu, z którego nie mógł wyjść. ---- Digur wiedział o trudnej sytuacji Phantixa i postanowił mu pomóc. Namówił Trofa, aby ten przydzielił Toa Powietrza do jego "sektora ". Po kataklizmie, każda para rąk był potrzebna, jednak Digur myślał o czymś więcej... ---- Phantix włóczył się po porcie z butelką "Śpiącego Toa" w dłoni. Turaga Trof poprosił go o pomoc w Kamiennej Wiosce. Miał tam popłynąć statkiem Deamoona. Toa Powietrza czuł się trochę poniżony, przecież na piechotę też można się tam było dostać. Trofowi najwidoczniej się śpieszyło. Opróżniając butelkę do końca, przyszedł do niego Matoranin, który zaprowadził go na statek. ---- Matoranin zaprowadził go do małej kajuty. Znajdowało się w niej jedynie łóżko w rogu. Phantix i tak nie był przyzwyczajony do luksusów. Choć trzeba przyznać, że był zadowolony, przynajmniej było czysto. Phantix od razu położył się spać. Trunek działał... ---- Obudził go hałas i ruch statku. Odpływamy - pomyślał Phantix. Zanim jednak zdążył wstać zobaczył Toa stojącego przy maleńkim oknie. - Witam. - powiedział - Chyba nie muszę się przedstawiać - Nie musisz Deamoonie - odrzekł Toa Powietrza wstając z łóżka i podchodząc do kapitana Deamoon sądząc, że Phantix chce się z nim przywitać, wyciągnął dłoń. Mylił się. Toa Powietrza chwyciwszy ją, wykręcił ją, przechodząc pod bokiem Deamoona. Phantix znalazł się tuż za plecami kapitana, trzymając jego rękę w dźwigni. - A więc powitanie mamy za sobą - powiedział Deamoon - Pozwól, że zadam ci pytanie... - tuz po tych słowach z całą mocą uderzył głową w głowę Phantixa. Toa Powietrza był przez chwilę ogłuszony. Klon Deamoona szybko wyciągnął Księżycową rozkosz, kopnął w piszczel przeciwnika, tak, że przyklęknął na jedno kolano. Sam obszedł go od tyłu, stawiając mu broń przy gardle, a drugą rękę włożył pod pachę Phantixa, zatrzymując chwyt na jego karku. Wyglądało to może trochę komicznie, Toa na kolanie z ręką uniesioną ku górze, ale jak najbardziej skutecznie. - ... czym zawdzięczam to powitanie? - dokończył klon Deamoona -''...Arctiprex...'' - wykrztusił -''I w sensie myślisz, że mam z nim jakiś kontakt?''- spytał wciąż trzymając uchwyt -''A kto go wysadził ze statku''- było to raczej stwierdzenie, niż pytanie -''Dobra. Wyjaśnijmy coś sobie.'' - kopia Deamoona puściła Phantixa. Toa Powietrza upadł na czworaka, ciężko dysząc. - Po pierwsze, ja go tylko transportowałem! Po drugie, mam gdzieś twoją zemstę! Tak wiem o niej - Deamoon musiał przyznać, bo Phantix ostrzegawczo na niego spojrzał - Jestem w radzie i co nie co wiem. Pewnie sądzisz, że zabijając go pomścisz przyjaciółkę, lub wskaże ci drogę do Iceblastera. Proszę... - zakończył sarkastycznie -''A co cię to w ogóle obchodzi?'' -''A to, że zachowujesz się jak smarkacz. Tym razem, Znak ci nie pomoże.'' - Co ma Znak wspólnego z moją zemstą? - No jak zginiesz, to na pewno cię nie wskrzesi. Nie pomyślałeś jednak, że masz żyć? Chociaż dlatego, że... jakby to powiedzieć, możesz być wybrany? -''Tak. Do zabicia Iceblastera. I w tym pomoże mi Arctiprex.'' -''Ehh..''- westchnął klon Deamoona - Szczerze, to jesteś mi obojętny. Zginiesz, to trudno. - stwierdził - Ale póki co, dostałem zlecenie. Masz się znaleźć w Kamiennej Wiosce i tak też się stanie. Obaj Toa spojrzeli na siebie, bez żadnych uczuć. Phantix pozbierał się i wstał. - Masz trochę trunku do sprzedania? - zaczął Toa Powietrza - Tak, mam. - odpowiedział kapitan - Ale patrząc na ciebie, widzę, że ci wystarczy... - odwrócił się w stronę drzwi -'' ... i to na długo.'' - i odszedł. ---- Nic nie rozumie - wciąż myślał Phantix, leżąc na łóżku. Deamoon... Pokonałbym go! Na pewno! Tylko musiałbym mieć szanse... Nie chciał dać mi trunku... Aż tak źle ze mną jest? Rozwalił mnie jak nowicjusza. Kiedyś bym go pokonał... Kiedyś, gdy żyła jeszcze... Nie! W tej chwili Phantixowi pociekły łzy. Strata Kainy była dla niego najbardziej bolesną rzeczą. Nie mógł ot tak o tym zapomnieć. Przynajmniej nie bez trunku... ---- Ze snu Phantixa obudziło głośne pukanie. Lorik przyszedł mu oznajmić, że statek zacumował, ale żeby dostać się do wioski, trzeba popłynąć łódką. Toa Powietrza wyszedł ze swojej kajutki i udał się za Matoraninem. Dzień się właśnie kończył. Phantix przez chwilę przystanął, aby przypatrzeć się zachodowi. Kaina lubiła zachody. Toa Powietrza szybko wskoczył na łódkę, wraz z czterema Matoraninami. To oni wiosłowali. Phantix spojrzał przez chwilę na statek, zauważając Deamoona. Kapitan patrzył się na niego, lecz szybko odszedł. Minął dobry kwadrans zanim łódka dobiła do brzegu. Tam już czekał na nich Digur. - Witam! - zaczął. Phantix tylko spojrzał. - No dobrze... - kontynuował Toa Kamienia - Jestem Digur. Chodź, zaprowadzę cię do kwatery. Dzisiaj i tak już nic nie zrobimy. Phantix dopiero teraz spojrzał na Wioskę, a raczej na to co z niej pozostało. Portu nie było wcale. Budki przy dokach były w szczątkach. Toa Powietrza zauważył jednak, że pracę nad odbudową Wioski zostały rozpoczęte. Prowizoryczne mieszkania, czy wały przeciwpowodziowe. Zapewne Digur już zaczął. W głąb Wioski nie było wcale lepiej. Phantix był tu kilka razy jako Matoranin. Teraz nic mu to nie przypominało. Wioska Kamienia była po prostu śmietniskiem z wieloma grobami. Robiło to nawet na nim przykre wrażenie. -'' O proszę'' - powiedział Digur wskazując na lepiankę - Twoje tymczasowe miejsce zamieszkania. Nie jest co prawda duże, ale tylko takie możemy ci zaoferować. Phantix kiwnął głową i wszedł do środka. Było tam jeszcze jedno łóżko. - Będę miał współlokatora? - zapytał - Tak. To ja - uśmiechnął się Digur - A jest tu jakiś bar, lub sklep? - Tylko z artykułami pierwszej pomocy. - odpowiedział, a po chwili dodał - Słuchaj, wiem co się wydarzyło. Strata kogoś bliskiego zawsze jest bolesna - Phantix oniemiał, poczuł się jakby dostał w twarz - Nie bądź zdziwiony, to ja cię tutaj ściągnąłem - Skąd wiesz... - Posłuchaj mnie. Byłem w podobnej sytuacji i wiem jak się czujesz. Ale swoją nienawiść i złość skieruj w inna stronę - Nic nie wiesz. Ja nic nie wiem o tobie. Jeśli tak to ma wyglądać... - Chcę abyś został tu i szkolił się pod moim okiem - wypalił Digur - Co? - spytał nie dowierzając Phantix - Słuchaj, dzięki mnie staniesz się silniejszy. Pomogę ci. Toa Powietrza nie wytrzymał. Chwycił w rękę Drzewną Tarczę i Dziki Sierp i zaszarżował na Digura. Toa Kamienia nie pozostał mu dłużny i wyciągnął Złotą włócznię. - Nie zmuszaj mnie do tego. Nie chce z tobą walczyć - oznajmił Digur - Ale ja chcę! Nie pozwolę wtrącać się do mojego życia! - i znów ruszył do ataku. Na trzeźwo był zdecydowanie szybszy. Jednak Digur odbił cios sierpem i stanął w pozycji do ataku. Lewą nogą stanął do przodu, trzymają włócznie w prawej dłoni, skierowaną ku dołowi. Tak jak przypuszczał, Phantix znów zaatakował. Tym razem Digur przełożył cały ciężar ciała na lewą nogę i zrobił na niej obrót. Miał Phantixa na talerzu. Przyłożył mu z włóczni przez plecy. Toa Powietrza runął na ziemię. Nie mógł się ruszyć. - To jak będzie? - spytał Digur - Walczysz dalej, czy dajesz sobie spokój? ---- Doznał porażki i to drugi raz w jednym dniu. Phantix był zdruzgotany. Leżąc na ziemi mógł się jedynie poddać. Ze spuszczoną twarzą odszedł od Digura. Od kilku dobrych minut przechadzał się po dawnej Wiosce Kamienia. Nie był słaby. Przecież, kiedy zginęła Kaina, walczył z Iceblasterem jak równy z równym. Był żałosny. W końcu trafił do prowizorycznego sklepu. Na półkach, tak jak mówił Digur, były tylko przedmioty pierwszej pomocy. Phantix rozejrzał się uważniej. W końcu znalazł to czego szukał. "Śpiący Toa". Były trzy butelki, stać go było na jedną, ale wytargował dwie. Nareszcie uśmiech zagościł na jego twarzy. Szybko wyszedł ze sklepu i udał się za kilka połączonych ze sobą budynków. Bez oświetlenia uliczka była praktycznie niewidoczna. Phantix otworzył pierwszą butelkę i wziął spory łyk. Nareszcie - pomyślał. Czuł jak problemy stają się nieważne. Czuł... czuł czyiś oddech na karku! - Ahh - powiedział głos - Dobry trunek. Może poczęstujesz - Phantix był oszołomiony. Prawie rozlał "Śpiącego Toa". Nie myślał nawet o broni. - Spokojnie - powiedział przybysz , chwycił butelkę i napił się z niej - Mam do ciebie propozycję ---- Digur siedział nad planami rozbudowy wioski. Jutrzejszego dnia Toa i Matoranie musieli zacząć odbudowywać port. To było ich kluczowe zadanie. O Phantixie już nie myślał. Rozumiał jego zachowanie i to, że po porażce wybiegł. To czy wróci, zbytnio go nie obchodziło. I tak nie miał gdzie uciec. Szlaki był zablokowane, a po za tym, nocą i tak nic by nie zdziałał. Z rozmyślań, obudziło go pukanie do drzwi, a raczej do ściany, bo w wejściu znajdowała się stary koc. - Proszę - powiedział Digur odwrócony plecami do wejścia Przybysz bardzo mocno się przybliżył do Digura, lecz Toa Ziemi był spokojny. Do czasu. - Witam - odpowiedział mu obcy głos. Digur momentalnie odwrócił się z bronią w ręku. Nic jednak nie zrobił. Nic nie mógł zrobić! Był unieruchomiony przez przybysza. -'' No, nie wierć się'' - powiedział obcy - Nie zrobię ci krzywdy. Mam do ciebie jedynie propozycję... Rozdział 4 - Książę, Duch i Uczeń Przez te ostatnie kilka dni, od czasu przypłynięcia od domu Maru, Lodowy Książę nie wychodził z kryjówki. Wiedział, że zalanie Kamiennej Wioski to początek Durbhai. Chyba jako jeden z nielicznych. Nie ma się zresztą co dziwić. Przecież tylko on wiedział, że istnieje tajemna "sieć" Książąt. Dla niego, to nie był żarty. Nie zmarnował tych dni. Ciągle się przygotowywał. Ćwiczenie do znudzenia starych ruchów. Godzina za godziną. Oprócz tego, tworzenie nowych kombinacji. Lodowy Książę wiedział, że gdyby walczył tylko jednym stylem, zatrzymałby się w rozwoju, a jeśli ktoś się zatrzymał, oznacza, że się cofa. ---- Jednego dnia Lodowy Książę nie mógł skupić się na treningu. Nie przez zmęczenie, czy lenistwo. Powód był dużo bardziej... niezwykły. Lodowa Śmierć. Miecz, którym Książę pokonywał swoich wrogów. Miecz, który posiadał własne myśli. Miecz stworzony do zabijania. I w końcu miecz, który otrzymał od swojego mentora. Dzierżenie takiej broni było niebezpieczne. Lodowa Śmierć, posiadając własne myśli, mogła zapanować nad użytkownikiem. W jej długoletniej historii tak się zdarzało. Pierwszą rzeczą jaką należało zrobić po jej zdobyciu, to pokonać ją mentalnie. Lodowy Książę miał o tyle łatwiej, że Miecz chciał go. Jej poprzedni właściciel, Ziemny Książę, tego nie wyczuł. Nie mógł wyczuć, gdyż nie opanował jej do końca. Lodowa Śmierć udała atak na Lodowego Księcia, by ten poczuł się jej panem. Broń nie przewidziała jednego. Książę utworzył w głowie silną barierę mentalną, przez którą nie mogła się przebić. Paradoksalnie to właśnie Lodowy Książę zapanował nad nią. Jej myśli i tak docierały do Księcia, zwłaszcza podczas walki. Żądza zabijania była tak silna, że Książę czuł jej "głód". Na szczęście, dla niego, bariera był mocna. W tym dniu Książę poczuł różnice... ---- Ona tu idzie! Jest blisko! - wciąż słyszał Książę w głowie. Lodowa Śmierć od rana była, jeśli można tak powiedzieć o broni, podekscytowana. Książę nie mógł wytrzymać. Dalszy trening był bezużyteczny. Myśli Lodowej Śmierci były zbyt silne do opanowania. Toa postanowił wyjść na świeże powietrze. Przed wyjściem na zewnątrz Lodowy Książę zatrzymał się i spojrzał w głąb jaskini. W rogu, pod stertą futer i różnych niepotrzebnych rzeczy, znajdował się kufer. Większe znaczenie miało jednak to, co było wewnątrz. Zmierzch Północy bo o niej pomyślał Książę, była bronią jego ucznia. Dość dziwną bronią. Z nietypową rękojeścią. Z bronią wiązały się bardzo przykre i bolesne dla Księcia wspomnienia. Od dłuższego czasu zastanawiał się, czemu jej nie wyrzucił. Toa otrząsnął się ze wspomnień i wyłączył mechanizm ukrywający wejście do jaskini. Maru odwalił niezłą robotę - pomyślał. ---- Lodowy Książę ledwo przekroczył próg jaskini, gdy w jego głowie pojawił się krzyk broni "Już jest!". To działo się w ułamku sekundy. Spod warstwy śniegu wyskoczył jakiś Toa z toporem w ręku. Książę ledwo zdążył zablokować cios. Przeciwnik tylko się uśmiechnął. - To prawda co o Tobie mówią - powiedział nieznajomy - Jesteś szybki Książę nic nie odpowiedział, był zszokowany. I to bardzo. Jak ktoś mógł zastawić na niego pułapkę?! I to przed jego własną kryjówką?! Toa Lodu postanowił przenieś starcie do jaskini. Skoro ktoś go znalazł, mógł również przygotować teren wokół. Jaskinia wydawała się najbezpieczniejsza. Nieznajomy widząc do czego zmierza Lodowy Książę, przyśpieszył i wyciągnął sztylet. Zamarkował uderzenie toporem, tylko po to, aby wyprowadzić pchnięcie wcześniej wyciągniętym ostrzem. Toa Lodu sparował pierwszy atak i wykonał obrót, znajdując się za przeciwnikiem. Wykorzystał to i kopnął go w plecy. Nieznajomy został wytrącony z równowagi. Książę znalazł chwilę i chwycił tarczę, znajdującą się po prawej stronie jaskini. Nieznajomy przeszedł na lewą stronę. - Znów jakiś łowca nagród chcę się sprawdzić? - spytał Książę - Nie do końca. - odrzekł - Pozwól, że się przedstawię. Mam na imię Helsing i ... - w tym momencie Toa odsłonił swój napierśnik. Oczom Księcia ukazał się znak Rahkshi! Toa Lodu nie dał po sobie tego poznać, ale był zszokowany. Akurat teraz? - pomyślał. Ledwo zaczęły się katastrofy, a już pojawia się ktoś ze znakiem. Z przemyśleń wyrwał go atak Helsinga. Książę także ruszył. Zasłonięty tarczą, z łatwością odbił cios toporem. Zbyt łatwo. W ostatnim momencie dostrzegł błysk sztyletu na wysokości brzucha. Szybko skierował broń ku dołowi, by odbić atak. Helsing na to czekał. Wykonując ten ruch, Toa Duchów mógł zbliżyć się na tyle do przeciwnika, by zadać cios głową. Książę cofnął się w tył, ale Helsing nacierał nadal. Toa Lodu wciąż chronił się tarczą, kiedy Helsing atakował toporem. Książę czekał na jeden błąd. Nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Wręcz przeciwnie. Po jednej kombinacji, ze strony Helsinga, Książę został zmuszony do odbicia tarczą topora, jednocześnie odsłonił cały swój tułów. Toa Duchów wykorzystał to w najlepszy możliwy sposób. Rękojeścią sztyletu trafił Księcia w lewy bark, tam gdzie trzymał tarczę, tym samym wytrącają mu ją. To nie był jednak koniec. Helsing, wykonując obrót, znalazł się za plecami przeciwnika i kopnął go w łydkę, sprawiając, że Książę upadł. W tym samym momencie, zatrzymał swój sztylet na gardle Toa Lodu. Książę jeszcze nigdy nie był w tak beznadziejnej sytuacji. Toa zdołał się podnieś. - Hmmm... myślałem, że będziesz silniejszy - powiedział Helsing Lodowy Książę nic nie odpowiedział. Wciąż mając Lodową śmierć w jednej ręce, a drugą trzymając rękę Helsinga, szybko zwrócił się ku ścianie. Toa Duchów nie zdążył zareagować. Książę z impetem wbiegł go po niej, wykonując salto. Teraz to on był za przeciwnikiem. Helsing szybko wyprowadził atak, odwracając się do przeciwnika. Lodowy Książę zablokował cios toporem i w tym samym momencie uderzył wolną ręką w przedramię Toa Duchów. Topór spadł na ziemię, a Helsing syknął z bólu, ale kontynuował walkę. Wykorzystując nadal swój impet, kopnął noga pod żebra. Lodowy Książę odskoczył. Ledwo złapał równowagę, a już musiał uniknąć lecącego sztyletu. Przesunął ciężar ciała na lewą stronę, odchylając się w tył. Sztylet wbił się w ścianę, w głębi jaskini. Lodowy Książę, wciąż wytrącony z równowagi, zauważył nacierającego przeciwnika. Helsing trzymał już dwuręczny topór i ciął nim z lewej strony. Książę przeskoczył nad nim plecami, lądując na barkach. Szybko jednak zrobił "sprężynkę" i znów stał na nogach. Wydawało by się, że broń dwuręczna jest znacznie wolniejsza od jednoręcznej. W przypadku Helsinga była to dość duża nie prawda. Na nieszczęście, dla Toa Duchów, stwierdzenie, że Lodowy Książę jest szybki, także było nieprawdą. On był nadzwyczaj szybki. Toa Dhuchów zmieniając uchwyt na trzonku topora, wykonał młynek, oddalając od siebie Księcia. Toa Lodu zaatakował w momencie, kiedy topór Helsinga był jeszcze w ruchu, ale tuż po za jego zasięgiem. Pchnął Lodową Śmiercią w stronę klatki przeciwnika. Helsing zręcznie przełożył ciężar ciała na prawą stopę, lekko się odsuwając. Zwolnił uchwyt z topora i chciał zaatakować łokciem Księcia. Ten jednak zablokował cios i sam trafił go w głowę. - To było niezłe - odrzekł i splunął krwią. Helsing powrócił do swojej taktyki, utrzymując Księcia na dystans. Toa Lodu nie przejął się tym zbytnio. Dzięki swojej szybkości zręcznie unikał kolejnych ciosów, a jednocześnie szukał luki w obronie przeciwnika. Już po kilku podobnych atakach znalazł ją. Podczas trzeciego machnięcia toporem, następowała krótka chwila przerwy, gdyż Helsing zmieniał ułożenie rąk, tym samym odsłaniając miejsce pod prawą ręką. Książę wyczekał odpowiedni moment i zaatakował. Pchnął Lodową Śmiercią w lukę. Toa Duchów jakby na to czekał. Momentalnie wykonał szybki zwrot i zamierzył chwycić rękę przeciwnika. Na szczęście, dla Księcia, Helsing był za wolny. Toa Lodu widząc co się dzieje, odskoczył, tym samym oddalając się od przeciwnika. - A jednak się nabrałeś - znów zaczął Helsing - Nie przejmuj się. Nie ty pierwszy. Ale za to, ty pierwszy nie straciłeś ręki Dla Księcia było to marnym pocieszeniem. Dał się złapać, na prostą, aczkolwiek sprytną sztuczkę. Sam stosował ją nie raz. Toa Lodu wzmocnił uchwyt na swoim mieczu i ustawił się do ataku. Niespodziewanie Helsing odrzucił topór i sięgnął za plecy, wyciągając miecz. Książę po raz kolejny oniemiał. Miecz był prawie identyczny do Lodowej Śmierci. Na dodatek, w chwili jego wyjęcia, broń Księcia oszalała. Mentalna siła, jaką z siebie wyrzuciła, była ogromna. Toa Lodu wiedział, że musi się skupić. Choć nie było to łatwe. Helsing też się ustawił. Obaj Toa ruszyli na siebie prawie w tym samym czasie. To co wydarzyło się potem, całkowicie zmieniło obraz walki. W momencie, kiedy klingi o siebie uderzyły, nastąpił wybuch energii. Zarówno Lodowy Książę jak i Helsing, odlecieli w tył, zatrzymując się dopiero na ścianie jaskini. Ostrza natomiast, unosiły się w powietrzu. ---- Dalsza walka nie miała sensu. Toa, po otrząśnięciu się z upadku, podeszli do swoich broni. Obaj byli tak samo zdziwieni, lecz pierwszy bo ostrze sięgnął Helsing. W momencie dotknięcia, Lodowa Śmierć upadła... a raczej upadłaby, gdyby nie szybkość Lodowego Księcia. Rozdział 5 - Czas sojuszy Kategoria:Twórczość El Rurkinsa Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Durbhai